


Lesson Plan

by GreyHaven, YumeArashi



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Light BDSM, Multi, Nathan's schoolteacher fantasy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 12:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyHaven/pseuds/GreyHaven, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeArashi/pseuds/YumeArashi
Summary: Audrey and Duke help Nathan with his schoolteacher fantasy.  You know, the one from *that* dream.  Unapologetic porn with no plot whatsoever :)





	Lesson Plan

After the Troubles were gone, Nathan and Duke and Audrey found themselves still gravitating together, drawn to one another first in friendship, then in romance, then physically.  Most nights found them snuggling on the couch after dinner until one of them got frisky, leading to the three of them hurrying upstairs shedding clothes and piling onto the extra-large bed they all shared.

Tonight was no exception.

Duke had started it, as he often did, still trying to accept that he was welcome here, feeling the need to prove (to himself, anyway) that he deserved a place beside Nathan and Audrey. Once everyone's clothes littered the floor, he dropped gracefully onto the bed, lying back with his arms behind his head.   “Come and get it then,” he smirked lazily.

"God, you look gorgeous like that," Audrey said happily.  "I could just eat you up.  Couldn't you, Nathan?"

Nathan still blushed at their dirty talk, but he nodded.

Duke grinned and stretched, cat like and seductive. “So what are you waiting for?”

Audrey trailed her fingertips down his chest, light and teasing.  "You know, speaking of eating…" she smirked, reaching lower then letting her touch veer aside, avoiding where Duke wanted it most.

Duke let out a soft, half-hearted, grumble of disappointment as her hand moved away.  “Audrey,” he whined, with a glance and a gesture in Nathan's direction. “Help me out here, Nate, tell her she's being a tease and it's  _ so unfair _ ,” he glared back at Audrey.

"You love her teasing," Nathan grinned.  He trailed his finger up Duke's thigh.  "Mine, too."

“That’s…” Duke started to reply before he was distracted by Nathan's finger working higher. “Yeah, but that's not the point.”

"What do you want, Duke?" Audrey murmured, her thumb rubbing distracting little circles over Duke's hipbone.

“You were the one who mentioned eating,” he replied softly, running his fingers through her hair. “Gonna follow through on that promise?”

"Hmm...maybe," she said coyly.  "What do you think, Nathan?"

"Think it'd be a hell of a show," Nathan tried not to sound too eager, and failed.

“It would,” Duke agreed readily. “See, Audrey, you could make  _ me  _ very happy -  _ and _ give Nathan something to watch. You know he likes to watch us,” he half-pleaded with her.

"True, true," she mused.  "What about you, Nathan, you ever wanted to suck Duke off?"

Nathan turned bright red and sputtered.

“Wow, Nate, what a compliment,” Duke snarked. “You could just say 'nah, not my thing’. You don't actually have to look like you're repulsed by the idea.”

"No, no," Nathan mumbled, still embarrassed but quick to refute the idea.  "S'not that I, uh, wouldn't want to.  You wouldn't, though, probably."

Duke mumbled something under his breath which might have been 'for fucks sake’.  “No, I can assure you that I'd be perfectly happy if you decided you wanted to suck me off,” he smiled encouragingly. “I mean, no pressure or anything,” he added hurriedly. “Just if it's something you wanted to try.”

"I mean, I don't have any experience or anything," Nathan mumbled.  "I'd be terrible at it."

"Well," Audrey said thoughtfully, a plan forming in her mind, "In that case I'd just have to teach you."

“There’s no such thing as a terrible blow job,” Duke pointed out, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he half smiled. “And you know how good Audrey is, I'm sure between us we could teach you a few tricks.”

Nathan was looking between them, flushed and hopeful.  Audrey ran her fingers through his hair.  "Can I tell Duke what you told me?  This seems like the perfect time," she asked, and he nodded.

“What did he tell you?” Duke asked, squinting suspiciously.

"Nathan had a dream about me as a very strict teacher," she grinned, eyes twinkling.  "A dream he very much enjoyed."

“Really?” Duke smirked. “That's... intriguing…”

Nathan's face was cherry red, but he didn't deny it.

"I'm thinking this will be a good time for a lesson," Audrey smirked.

Duke looked at Nathan.  “Trust me when I say that I’m  _ totally _ on board with that,” he said. “Who knew Nathan had kinky ideas,” he teased lightly.

"Can't exactly match you guys on that score," Nathan mumbled.

"You do fine," Audrey assured him, getting up and kissing him softly on her way to dress in the outfit she'd bought and set aside for this exact opportunity.

Duke sat up and placed his hand on Nathan's shoulder.  “She's right, you do fine. Not like I don't have enough kinky ideas to keep us busy for the next five years,” he smiled and leaned in to kiss Nathan gently.

Nathan wrapped his arms around Duke and returned the kiss tenderly, trying to show Duke how grateful he was for those words.

Duke leaned into Nathan's arms, his hands running down Nathan's back, holding him close as they kissed. He dropped his face away to press soft kisses to Nathan's neck instead.  “You do know I'd never judge you, you can talk to me about this stuff too?” He mumbled between kisses.

"I know.  M'sorry, never meant to make you feel like I couldn't talk to you.  Just hard to talk to  _ anyone _ about this sort of thing."  It was true, they knew - Nathan required so much gentle coaxing after a lifetime spent learning to suppress everything he felt.

“You didn't make me feel like that,” Duke told him. “Just making sure you know there's no judgement here. Trust me, anything you think of probably won't even come close to some of the ideas I  _ haven't  _ mentioned.” He laughed softly. “I know it isn't easy, but it's just the three of us, all in this together. You can be as honest as you like.”

Nathan leaned in again and kissed him wholeheartedly, one hand curling around the back of Duke's neck.  "Only ever felt safe with the two of you," he admitted softly.

“We'll look after you,” Duke promised, his arms wrapping around Nathan and holding him tight.

Nathan hugged him in return, holding close.  "Love you," he said softly.

Duke's heart gave a little leap at those words, still not used to hearing them, especially coming from Nathan. “Love you too,” he whispered, nuzzling into Nathan's hair.

Nathan kissed him again, slow but intense and thorough.

Lost in the sensations of Nathan's lips moving against his own, Duke was brought back to reality by an amused laugh from Audrey.

"You two look good like that.  But class is in session now and I expect your best behavior."  Audrey tapped a ruler against her palm.  She was in a short sleek skirt and a crisp white blouse, her hair up in a bun and reading glasses perched on her nose.

Nathan gave a little guttural sound, flushing deeply and sitting straight up attentively.

“Audrey,” Duke whispered, his mouth dry. He swallowed. “You...look  _ really _ hot.”

Audrey took Duke's chin in her hand, her voice stern but her touch gentle.  "While class is in session, you may refer to me as Miss Parker, Teacher, or ma'am.  Understood?"

Duke hesitated, just for a split second.  “...Yes, ma'am,” he replied quietly, heat rushing to his face. This might have been  _ Nathan's _ fantasy but it was having quite an effect on him, too.

"Good boy," Audrey praised running her fingers through his hair.  "And you?" she asked, turning to Nathan.

"Yes ma'am," Nathan sat up straighter, eyes fixed on her ruler.

Hearing those words, Duke almost purred as he leaned into her touch. His heart swelled with a fierce sort of pride that he'd pleased her, that she thought he was  _ good _ .

Audrey continued petting Duke's hair as she gave him a smile.  "Nathan, I think Duke's been so good that he deserves a reward.  Are you ready for your lesson?"

"Yes, ma'am," Nathan nodded, his embarrassment over his lack of experience forgotten in his eagerness to play his role.

“Where would you like me?” Duke asked, smiling at Audrey. “Miss Parker,” he added with a smirk.

"Very good," she praised Duke, stroking his cheek.  "You move up the bed and lie on your back.  You have my permission to prop yourself up with pillows so that you may watch the lesson.  I imagine that's something you'll enjoy, Nathan, isn't it?"

"Very much, ma'am."  He moved to Duke's side but the ruler came down across his buttocks with a sharp slap.

"You were not given permission to move into position yet."

Duke settled himself onto the bed and winced at the harsh slap of the ruler against Nathan's skin. Worried, he glanced at Nathan, finding that his eyes were shining, his lips parted, his cheeks flushed. Reassured that Nathan was  _ definitely _ enjoying it, Duke placed a steadying hand on his shoulder, silently asking for confirmation that he was ok.

Nathan looked up and gave Duke a grateful smile and a slight nod, a little breathless from the delicious sting of his skin.

Audrey overlooked the exchange, it wasn't part of their little game but clearly it was something they both needed.  She trailed her fingers down Nathan's back and listened to his soft little gasp, felt him shiver.

Duke dipped his head in response to Nathan’s slight nod and wriggled his shoulders against the pillows, making himself comfortable. He grinned as Nathan gasped under Audrey’s touch, enjoying how responsive Nathan was to the contact.  “Miss Parker?” He tried to get Audrey's attention.

"Yes, Duke?" she asked, absentmindedly (or so it seemed) tapping the ruler against the strip of pink skin she'd left on Nathan, making his breath stutter.

“Nathan seems to be enjoying that,” Duke grinned cheekily. “Maybe a bit  _ too much _ .”

"A brilliant observation," she returns, just as impudent.  "Well, Nathan?  What have you to say for yourself?"

"Ma'am, I….I do enjoy it," Nathan said, embarrassed but hoping for more.

Audrey didn't disappoint him, the ruler coming down with another loud smack.

Duke smirked instead of wincing this time, his mind put at rest now that Nathan had confirmed he was enjoying himself, that his fantasy worked just as well in reality as it did in his mind.  “Miss Parker?” He said again.

Audrey gave him an amused look.  "Perhaps I should start making you raise your hand when you have questions."

Duke obligingly raised his hand and smiled angelically at her.

"Very good, Duke, you are a model student," she praised.

They were words that Duke hadn’t heard nearly often enough in his life and he almost melted at her praise.  Gathering his thoughts, he tried to remember what he was going to say.  Oh yeah, that was it… “So if Nathan doesn't do well enough in this lesson, does he get punished for it?” He threw a smirk in Nathan's direction.

Nathan gave a little whimper, his length twitching visibly in his eagerness.

"I think that's an appropriate punishment, don't you Nathan?" Audrey asked, patting his shoulder.

"Yes, ma'am, I understand, I'll do my best," Nathan said breathlessly.

Duke bit his lip.  Knowing that he was soon going to be on the receiving end of that intense enthusiasm was thoroughly distracting.  And maybe a little frustrating.

"Good.  Now, Nathan, shift down the bed until your head is level with his hips."

Nathan shifted into place and started to lean down over Duke's length, then paused and held still, awaiting Audrey's instruction.

"Much better.  You're learning," she drew the ruler lightly up the back of his thigh, causing Nathan to moan and spread his legs.

Duke's length twitched impatiently. Nathan was  _ so close _ to him, close enough that he could feel Nathan's breath on him. He wanted to reach out, to touch Nathan's hair, stroke his cheek. Instead, he made himself keep still.

"My good boys, how well-behaved you're both being," Audrey purred.  "Nathan, see how he reacts just to your breath on his skin, give him just a little lick and then blow air over the wet skin."

Nathan was finding it very hard to concentrate with the ruler caressing his inner thighs, but he obeyed.

“Fuck,” Duke whispered as Nathan's tongue touched him, softly, tentatively, barely there before it was gone again, replaced by cooling breath which made him twitch once more.

"Very good, see how much he liked that?" Audrey grinned.  "Now, it's important in a blow job to not rush right in - lean up and kiss his mouth and work your way down with little kisses and licks all down his neck and chest and stomach, and don't forget to give some attention to his inner thighs, they're very sensitive."

Nathan whined a protest, knowing it would earn him another strike of the ruler.

Audrey snapped the ruler across Nathan's ass, enjoying the look of pleasure it brought him.  

“Audrey,” Duke complained. “There's not rushing in and then there's you  _ torturing _ me like this.”

"Well, you have been  _ such _ a good boy," she told Duke, trailing a finger over his lips.  "You really should be rewarded.  Nathan, you may skip ahead to his lower stomach and inner thighs."

Duke let himself relax, trusting in her not to push teasing him too far. He kissed her finger as it passed across his lips and his head turned to follow the lost contact as she moved away.

"That's it Duke, just relax and let us take care of you.  So patient, so obedient, you're doing very well," Audrey murmured, kissing his forehead.  She hadn't missed how he was reacting to her praise.  

“Ok,” Duke whispered, sinking deeper into the bed, determined to wait patiently. He closed his eyes as her lips pressed against his forehead, only opening them again once she'd moved away. His lips curved into a half smile as his eyes met with Nathan's and read the arousal there.

Nathan smiled up at Duke and pressed a soft kiss to his hipbone, kissing downward along the little trail of hair before shifting to lick along Duke's inner thighs.

When he felt Nathan’s lips touch his hip, Duke’s breathing stuttered and he stifled a whine, letting his legs fall open when Nathan moved downwards.

"Much better," Audrey told Nathan.  "Now, lick a long, slow stripe from the root to the tip.  Take your time, enjoy his taste."

Nathan followed her instructions to the letter, the drag of his tongue torturously slow.

Duke couldn't stifle the whine this time. He moaned softly under the caress of Nathan's tongue and tension ran through his body as he fought to keep still and  _ wait _ .

Audrey caressed Duke's sweat-damp hair.  

"So good, you're being so good for us Duke, we'll make it so good for you, trust us, relax," she murmured in his ear.

Duke nodded, lost in the soothing sound of her voice, in the tender words she was saying, her breath warm in his ear, in the tantalising sensations of Nathan's tongue on him.

Audrey gave Duke a soft kiss on the mouth before slowly pulling away to instruct Nathan some more.  

"Kiss up and down his length, press a kiss to the tip, don't forget his balls.  Little kisses for now, we'll do some open-mouthed ones later."

Nathan did as he was told, covering the sensitive skin with tiny soft presses of his lips.

Duke moaned, soft and low and wanting.  “Nathan,” he murmured. “That feels so good.”

Nathan looked pleased at the praise, especially when Audrey patted his hair.  

"And just think, Duke, there's so much more I can teach him," she smiled.  "Try some little flicks of your tongue, Nathan, I bet Duke will love that," she instructed.

“Shit,” Duke breathed, the word long and drawn out as Nathan's tongue flicked against him. He reached forwards to run a hand through Nathan's hair, glancing at Audrey to see if it was ok.

Audrey nodded approval and kissed Duke's forehead.  "You're both doing so well, my good boys.  Nathan, you may switch to open-mouthed kisses now.  Warm and wet, and work in a little licking and sucking."

Duke inhaled sharply, reacting to the wet heat of Nathan's mouth touching him. His fingers twined gently in Nathan's hair and he reached out for Audrey with his other hand, wanting to pull her close, seeking more contact.

"Easy, Duke, shhhh, you're doing so well," Audrey coaxed.  "Be patient a little longer, can you do that for us?"

Duke nodded, closing his eyes as he tried to remember to  _ breathe _ .  “Nate,” he said softly. “Don't know what you were worried about... You're really... Good at that…” He trailed off as Nathan tried an experimental suck.

"Only because I have the best teacher," Nathan pulled off long enough to say before getting back to work, repeating the action since Duke had seemed to enjoy it so much.

"My good boys," Audrey praised, rubbing the back of Duke's neck in soothing contrast to Nathan's teasing.

Duke leaned into her touch, his body shaking and full of tension, fighting to keep still, to be patient, to earn more of her soft praise.

"That's it, Duke, easy, my sweet love, you're being so good, so strong and patient, I'm so proud of you," Audrey murmured in his ear while Nathan happily experimented to see what drew the best reactions from his lover.

“Fuck,” Duke whined, his hips jerking as Nathan found exactly the right spot. “There...Nate, that's so good…”

Nathan looked up at Audrey without stopping, silently asking permission to focus on the sensitive spot.  

"Take him in your mouth and rub your tongue over that spot," she instructed.  "Wrap your lips over your teeth so you don't hurt him."

Sounds fell from Duke's mouth as Nathan did so, incoherent words which might have been curses or might have been declarations of love. He never wanted that feeling to end.

"Once you get the hang of that, add some suction," Audrey smiled, knowing Duke was close.

Nathan hummed a muffled affirmative.

The vibrations of Nathan's hum sent ripples through Duke.  His back arched as Nathan's cheeks hollowed around him. He focused his mind on something else,  _ anything _ else, running through recipes, boat maintenance tasks, anything which would stop him from coming right now. He wanted it to last but Nathan and Audrey were making it impossible for him.

"Duke's been so good, do you want to let him come in your mouth?" Audrey asked Nathan.  "You don't have to swallow if you don't want to, you can just hold it and spit.  Oh, and give him another little hum, I think he likes that."

As Nathan managed - with some difficulty - to hum, suck, and massage Duke's length with his tongue all at once - Audrey leaned close and murmured in Duke's ear.

"You've been so good, Duke, so patient, now come for us."

With a strangled cry, Duke let himself go, hands clenched in the sheets as he spilled into Nathan's mouth, murmuring their names over and over.

Nathan closed off his throat, breathing through his nose, trying to catch it all in his mouth but feeling it overflow and drip down his chin.

Still coming down, still half dazed, Duke sat up and reached for his discarded shirt which he passed to Nathan.  “Still think you'd be terrible at that?” He smiled softly.

"Still think that if I'm not it's because I had a good teacher," Nathan wiped his mouth and shifted up the bed to wrap an arm around Duke, joining Audrey who was shamelessly cuddling their lover.

“That might have helped,” Duke conceded as he nuzzled into Audrey's neck for a moment before wriggling out of her embrace. He turned his attention to Nathan, kissing him softly before dropping his face away. “It was amazing.  _ You're _ amazing. Both of you.”

He settled onto his back and wrapped an arm around each of them, pulling them close. “Nathan, Audrey,” he pressed a kiss to each of their foreheads in turn. “I love you both so much and I need you to know that I'll do anything for you. You're everything to me,” he finished simply, his voice thick with raw emotion.

Audrey and Nathan between the two of them hugged Duke so tight he could barely breathe.  "We love you too, Duke, so much," Audrey murmured, kissing him tenderly.

"Always," Nathan said loyally, "No matter what.  Not going anywhere, not ever."

“Breathing would be good, though,” Duke grumbled good naturedly even as he pulled them closer with no intention of letting them go. “Give me a minute and I promise I'll give you both my  _ full attention _ ,” he smirked.

"Don't have to if you'd rather relax," Nathan nuzzled Duke's cheek as he reluctantly relaxed his grip.

Audrey nodded.  "Take as much time as you need, even if that's all night."

"Not a chance," Duke smiled softly. "But thank you." He turned to Audrey and the smile became a smirk. "Well, Miss Parker? Did you have any more lessons in mind?"

"Oh, I could think of quite a few things.  But since you've been  _ so _ well-behaved, I think I'll let you choose our topic of study," she grinned back.

“Perhaps,  _ ma'am _ , you should instruct us in what  _ you _ like,” Duke interspersed the words with soft kisses along her collarbone.

Audrey grinned and ran her fingers through his hair.  “I'm not sure you need any further education in that department," she grinned playfully.  "Of course, I'm sure I could administer a test.  What do you think, Nathan, are you ready for the test?"

Nathan's mouth went dry, he struggled to find words but they deserted him.

Duke glanced at Nathan who had lost the ability to speak and gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. “We're ready,” he said decisively.

"Duke, you're in charge of touching and kissing me," she instructed with a smile.  "Nathan, come here, I want you in me, show me how good you can be," Nathan groaned in relief and hastily put on a condom as Audrey lay back against Duke's chest.

Duke propped himself up on one elbow and grinned lazily at Nathan before nuzzling into Audrey's neck. His lips found the sensitive spot, just below her ear, kissing and nibbling at her soft skin as he deftly unbuttoned her shirt.  He found no bra beneath, just as he saw she had no panties on when Nathan pushed up her skirt.

"Mm, that's good, Duke, you know just what I like, you're a wonderful lover," Audrey praised.

Nathan stole her lips for a kiss, aligning himself and pressing inside her.

Her praise made Duke grin into her neck and he wrapped his arms around her, feeling her breathing quicken. He watched Nathan as he slid inside her, his face a picture of rapt concentration, determined to get this  _ right _ .

"A little impatient," she said breathlessly, even as she wrapped her legs around him.  "Do I need to get my ruler?"

Nathan whimpered, his length twitching, letting her feel how much he liked that idea.

“I think he'd enjoy that,” Duke smirked. “Hey, Nate? Feel that sting across your ass again?” His hand trailed lightly along Audrey's ribs, coming to rest on the soft curve of her hip.

"Please," Nathan choked out, his hands shifting down to Audrey's hips, fingers twining with Duke's.

Audrey reached over and brought the ruler down twice in quick succession.  "Once for lack of foreplay, once for failure to address your teacher properly."

Duke watched the pain cross Nathan's face, fleetingly, replaced by pleasure almost instantly. He squeezed Nathan's hand, thumb running over his knuckles as their hands rested together on Audrey's hip. “Yeah, he definitely enjoyed that,” he murmured.

Audrey gave him a quick grin before addressing Nathan with mock sternness.  "Have you learned your lesson, young man?"

"Yes ma'am, I'll do better, I promise," Nathan panted.

Duke grinned at him before releasing his hand. He dipped his head to kiss the ridge of Audrey's shoulder and trailed his fingers back up her ribs and across her chest.

"Mm, good, see that you do," Audrey purred, arching into Duke's hands.

"May I touch and kiss you too, Miss Parker?" Nathan asked hopefully.

“He has been very well behaved,” Duke murmured into Audrey's shoulder, repeating the touch which made her arch into him.

"I'll allow it," Audrey said magnanimously.

Nathan kissed her eagerly, his hands stroking her soft skin as if he could never get enough of her.

“See how much he loves you?” Duke murmured to Audrey, his fingers running down her body, pausing just below her belly button. “He'd do anything for you. We both would.”

"My beautiful boys," Audrey smiled and turned her head to kiss him, her hands covering his and coaxing them further down.  "I'd do anything for you both, too."

Duke returned her kiss, gentle but thorough, as his hand slowly dipped lower, sliding between his two lovers.

Audrey moaned and arched as Duke reached between her legs, teasing her most sensitive skin.  "Ah, you're both so good," she sighed.

Nathan kissed her neck and shoulders, his pace picking up.

Duke's fingers ran over her sensitive nub, slowly, gently, building her pleasure as she arched into his hands.

Audrey's praise grew shorter, more breathless as she drew close, her hands shifting to Nathan's hips to drive his rhythm harder, deeper, faster.

Nathan groaned and obliged her, turning his head to kiss Duke eagerly, his body tense with need.

Duke kissed Nathan back, full of passion. His fingers matched the rhythm Nathan had set, never slowing as he pushed Audrey ever closer. 

"God, you're gorgeous," Audrey panted.  She reached down and caressed the pink stripes the ruler had left on Nathan's skin.  "Nathan, I think you've learned your lesson, you've become a model student.  You may come for me."

Nathan moaned and shuddered, wanting to hold off for her but unable to resist the order.

Duke moved his fingers faster, pressed harder, reacting to the change in Audrey's breathing, the quiet, low, whine she made on every exhale. He listened and responded, his fingers tipping her over the edge a split second after Nathan.

Audrey gave a throaty purr and relaxed between her two lovers.  "Mmm, my gorgeous boys, you're amazing."

Nathan wrapped his arms around both of them with a deep, contented sigh.  "You too."

Duke snuggled in tighter and nuzzled into Audrey's hair. “You're both amazing,” he murmured, his arm snaking around Nathan's waist.

Audrey chuckled.  "So I think we can call this a rousing success.  I'll be keeping the teacher Audrey outfit."

"Yes please," Nathan said hopefully.

“Works for me,” Duke grinned. “Considering how much Nathan enjoyed it."

Nathan blushed, but only said.  "Well now it's one of you two's turn to pick the next fantasy we try out."

“I'm sure I can come up with an idea or two if Audrey can't,” Duke smirked.

"Oh, I have plenty of ideas, trust me," Audrey grinned.

Nathan smiled, and kissed her.  "Always."

“Goes double for me,” Duke added, kissing each of them in turn, soft and sweet. “Never trusted anyone as much as I trust both of you.”

"Trust you too, Duke, with my life.  You know that, right?" Nathan said seriously, brushing a lock of hair out of Duke's face.

“I know,” Duke said softly, turning his face towards the contact and pressing a kiss to the inside of Nathan's wrist.

Nathan stroked his face gently.  "So damn glad I came around.  We lost so much time because I was such an ass."

“Wasn’t just you who was an ass,” Duke told him. “I'm pretty sure I gave as good as I got.”

"Yeah, but - " Nathan was interrupted when Audrey leaned over and kissed him softly.

"But you love each other now, and that's what's important."

“All thanks to you,” Duke smiled warmly at her. “Without you, we'd still be hating each other and throwing punches every other Friday.”

Nathan nodded.  "We love you," he told her softly.

“So much,” Duke murmured.

"And I love you too, my beautiful boys," she smiled, kissing each of them in turn.


End file.
